


The Occurrence on Old Alton Bridge

by deanwinchesterissaved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Shane Madej, First Meetings, Mothman!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: Shane wanders onto the old bridge in search of a demon to secure his own share of quiet nature.He finds something much, much better.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 257





	The Occurrence on Old Alton Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the amazing Mothman!Ryan and Demon!Shane au created by @q-unsolved cause it’s such a beautiful world. I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!

It was a quiet night by his standards, not much was stirring around Old Alton Bridge. Shane stepped one booted foot onto the old wood boards, wincing slightly at the creak. He usually prefers to maintain a low profile, but since he's here to scout out territory anyway, he might as well get the antagonism over early. 

A full moon was skimming over the treetops, and the pearly light added a nice glaze to the rusty red bridge. It is all quite beautiful, and he really hoped he wouldn't have to disrupt much of it if it came down to a fight between him and the acclaimed 'Goatman'. The corner of his mouth twitched at the name the locals and other paranormal investigators have given the entity here, there was no way it liked being called that. Great, now he was feeling sorry for the bugger he was planning to evict. 

"If you are here, come at me." He said out loud to the night, flashing a lazy grin.

He stood at the center of the bridge, right where people reported the most activity, though he did not stoop so low as to follow some of the frankly ridiculous measures that supposedly summoned the demon. A roll of his shoulders loosed his powerful batlike wings, not entirely within this plane of existence, but any supernatural being would be able to see it nice and clear. Humans, though, they would just see a tall man enjoying his share of the land's scenery, and if the light was right, his eyes might glint red just a little. 

He didn't really keep track of how much time passed since he found it difficult having existed for such a long time. Eventually, he just returned to his appreciation of the beauty, sinking into a languid tranquility that he has only been able to find in the wilderness nowadays, with how the humans keep developing newer ways to be louder, brighter. 

_Creak._ Someone had stepped on the same wood board, but the sound was quiet enough that he could tell the person was al least making an effort at stealth. New to the area then. Shane didn't even turn to look, sensing no threat in the approaching presence, but the slightly off scent did spark some curiosity in his mind. Human, but formerly. What was the media calling their kind these days, cryptid?

"What are you?" There was none of the fear and disgust that usually came with the question when it was directed at him, just honest curiosity. Strange. Shane tilted his head to study the figure.

"Who's asking?" He offered, expression cool and bored, though his interest climbed a bit more when he saw the dark hawklike wings and bright red-tinted goggles. The man himself looked to be in his late twenties, yet something about his eyes spoke of a much longer life. However humans fantasize with living forever, they scarcely realized the way the multitude of years would eventually begin to chip away pieces of you, until one day you will look at your reflection and not recognize who you see. 

The man's curiosity was clear on his face, brown eyes just a hair too wide to be completely relaxed. Shane's wings stretched out a bit more almost involuntarily, and he was genuinely surprised when he felt a strange pride wash over him at the shorter man's excitement. Curious. 

"Ryan." The man said simply, a hesitant smile crossing his face. "I was just wandering around the woods and saw you're um flare." he waved his hand a bit to make up for his inability to describe the phenomenon, "It was quite pretty, like a dark light, and I was drawn to it, cause you know." he gently flapped his wings in explanation. 

The demon huffed an unexpected laugh. No one had quite described his power as such. Now that he was paying more attention, the man's wings did not, in fact, have feathers, but rather had more of a velvety gleam. Wow, he had thought the myths of those creatures had merely been that, myth. But here was one standing before him. "You're one of those moth creatures they talk about in Virginia?"

"Yeah, not all the stories are true though." Ryan wore a pained grin, and Shane could empathize. Goatman was a no-show tonight, the entity probably took off the moment Shane arrived. So much for the legends of the big bad demon, this bridge was his now. 

"So what are you here for?"

"Expanding territory." He went with honesty, because why the hell not. A being that was interested in him was not evil in some way fundamentally. For once. 

"Oh." The reply was soft, and the man was gazing at him again with glazed looking eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be weird but, do you mind if I um come closer to your light?" he sounded so damn hopeful that the demon indulged him, allowing him to approach until they were shoulder to shoulder under the moon's pale glow. 

"It's brighter than the stars." Ryan breathed, his eyes were gleaming with delight as he gazed at and around Shane where his power was still on display. He looked like he might have hugged the demon for it had he thought it either safe or socially acceptable on a first meeting. 

The demon chuckled. He had spent so many of his years on his own, he worked the best that way. But the isolation ate at him, and he had been slowly losing touch with a part of himself that he wasn't even sure he remembered. But having another being by his side, just enjoying his presence was... nice. Maybe it will even do him some good. 

"Shane, knight of Hell." And he was looking at the man, a small genuine smile breaking across his face as he dipped his head. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Ryan."

"Well, wanna race, oh brave knight?" The shorter man teased, stretching his wings until they could span the width of the old bridge. With all his awe for Shane, Ryan's own wings were just as much a thing of beauty and strength. 

"To the stars." Shane mused, and something soared within him as powerful wingbeats lifted them off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat and poke around my [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathfrisbeeinthetardis) if you like :D


End file.
